


Soul Mate【车部分】

by SuFeng2017



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 不，这不该。Will Graham仰着脸，尽力抽调着自己的思绪。他的医生，他总是西装革履，一丝不苟的医生，正在轻咬着他的脖子，就好像那是什么上好的佳肴。发生了什么？高热让他思绪混沌。





	Soul Mate【车部分】

不，这不该。Will Graham仰着脸，尽力抽调着自己的思绪。他的医生，他总是西装革履，一丝不苟的医生，正在轻咬着他的脖子，就好像那是什么上好的佳肴。

发生了什么？高热让他思绪混沌。

他像往常一样在晚上拜访Hannibal-Lecter，而这次他们聊得有些晚。

“如果你不介意的话，我这里有整理好的客房。”医生温和了眉眼，带着浅淡的笑意。他不知是真的太累了，还是单纯为那笑意蛊惑，也就答应了住下。

事情到这里似乎也没什么异常。

那些纠缠他的梦境自然是不会放过他的，而陌生的床让他们变本加厉。他看见自己拿着锋利的刀走向他的好医生——他的医生在厨房切着什么，没有丝毫防备。鲜艳的红色喷涌而出，他的好医生疑惑地唤他的名字，然后倒在地上，血浸湿了他的白衬衫，也染红了Will的双手。

他自冷汗淋漓中醒来，然后意识到他弄湿了医生的床。他的手在发抖，卷发黏腻的附着在额前。

温热的水流稍稍抚平了他的情绪，他换上折叠整齐的睡袍。有些大了，清冽的雪松香与医生身上的味道如出一辙。

冰凉的水珠顺着发梢滴入后颈，可他找不着吹风机。哦……这可真是……Will有些挫败地捂住了脸，他不想明天头疼，但更不想打扰到Dr.Lecter的睡眠。

叩门声吓了他一跳，“Will？”那令人安心的声音隔着门有些听不真切。

医生拿着吹风机站在门口，柔软的暗金色发丝有些凌乱，“我想你需要这个？”“谢谢。”他有些局促地伸手去接，却发现自己的手仍在颤抖，“我很抱歉。”他移开视线，不自觉的伸展手掌。

Hannibal微勾了嘴角，握住了Will的手，医生的手温热而稳定，“我想我可以为您效劳？”

电吹风嗡嗡的声音让人感到安心，而Will扭紧了床单，耳朵红到发烫。靠的太近了，他几乎能感受到医生身上的热度正源源不断的传递过来。

机械的声音停止，电吹风被搁置在床头，医生仍坐在他的旁边，“那么，你梦到了什么？”那藏着暗红的眼睛直视着他，削薄的唇勾出安抚亦或是蛊惑的弧度。

然后他吻上了医生。

他能感觉到Hannibal有一瞬间的僵硬，Will的吻技也的确过于青涩，只是贴在对方的唇上，没有任何实质性的动作。不过也仅仅是一瞬间的僵硬罢了。Hannibal搂住了年轻男人的腰，回以轻柔的舔舐。灵巧的舌尖描绘着Will的唇形，直到Will有些气喘地分开了唇瓣。

津液交换的啧啧声在安静的房间里显得格外情色，Will感觉舌尖上的热度已经烧遍了全身。小腹处的鼓涨不容忽视，他微曲了双腿，希望医生看不见他的窘迫。

只是徒劳。

医生微凉的手指伸进了Will的睡袍，略显宽大的衣料下是长年不见天日，白皙的肌肤。事情的发展有些超出他的预期，但尽在掌握的人生未免过于无聊，不然哪儿来的乐趣呢。

Will是美味的，在他洗去令人讨厌的须后水，并沾上自己喜欢的雪松香后，这点就尤为明显了。这点他早就知道，毋庸置疑。只是，他轻轻划过Will的胸膛，不修边幅的探员先生，肤质倒是异乎寻常的好。

我精致的，白瓷茶杯。

“你尝起来是这么的好……”真想将你一口口拆吃入腹。

医生低沉的嗓音振动着胸腔，Will攥紧了对方的睡袍，大脑一片混沌，无法组织语言，只好发出一些无意义的音节。这太快了，他们是医患关系，他……

他试着推拒，却发现手臂软弱无力，而医生再次吻了上来，一个深入的，夺去了Will仅剩理智的吻。

他的睡袍腰带被抽掉，但并不觉得冷。医生精壮的身躯将他笼罩，一个医生为什么有这么好的身材。

“啊……”Will难耐地仰起了头，尖利的牙齿轻轻研磨着脆弱的喉管，暴露在空气中的乳尖被细细抚弄。Hannibal搂着Will的腰，轻柔的将他放倒在床上。他的腰已经软的不行，性器高高昂起，渗出晶亮的前液。

带着薄茧的手掌抚弄着茎身，拇指挑逗着前端，却残忍的在释放之前握紧。

“不，不，让我，让我……”Will抬起手遮住了眼睛，这实在过于羞耻了。

Hannibal拉过Will的手腕，停下了所有的动作。他从容的俯身，在床头柜里翻找。乳液被倾倒在Will的小腹，微凉的液体激得他一惊。医生的手指修长有力，骨节分明，异物入侵的感觉并不好，兴奋的性器都显出了些许颓势。而医生最擅长的的就是保持耐心，他有足够的时间让探员打开自己。而乳液的作用不容忽视，当手指进到第二根时，扩张就变得容易许多，粘腻的水声伴随着手指的进出。Hannibal细致的按压着，寻找着，年长者最明显的优势，就是丰富的经验了。

Will的腰在Hannibal的手指擦过某一点的时候绷直了一下，然后彻底软了下去。而掠食者展开一个大大的微笑，那一点被精准的按压戳刺，直到三根手指都能顺利进出。手指抽出的那刻Will感到了可怕的空虚，他几乎立刻就要啜泣出声，而热烫的巨物抵在了张合的穴口。那已经变红的小穴饥渴的收缩着，擦过巨物的前端。

“May I ?”那男人的声音哑的不行，像羽毛一般掠过Will的耳畔。他半睁了眼，男人暗金色的发丝散落在额前，气息略显急促，眼底是浅淡的笑意。

“Yes.”

疼痛随着甜蜜的吻一同将临，仿佛从内部被撕裂，之前做的扩张似乎都只是徒劳。Hannibal进了一半就停了下来，他轻抚过Will疼到苍白的脸，“如果你想，我们可以停下。”Will深吸了一口气勾住了医生的脖子，尽力展开一个不那么可怜的笑：“不，我希望你能填满我。”

处子的后穴过于紧致，Hannibal小幅度的动着腰，他扣住了Will的手，十指交叉。这是他认定的伴侣，是这个世界上唯一一个能理解他，与他并肩而立的人。他以前想过或许他们会是柏拉图式的精神恋爱，但肉体的契合也让他愉悦不已。

敏感点被一次次地擦过，性器开始尽根退出又没入，Will开始颤抖，这太多了。呻吟带了哭腔，他只能喊着医生的名字，乞求身后人能够慢一点。他从未经历过如此激烈的性爱，他快要到了。他想伸手去抚弄前端，因为丝质的床单显然不能提供足够的摩擦。却被扣住了双手。还差一点，还差一点。

“Please...”灰蓝的眼眸水光潋滟，“Hannibal，求你了，让我……”他的脚踝被握住，整个身体被翻转。“啊！！！！”白浊的液体溅在了Hannibal的小腹，他挽起Will的一条腿，进行最后的冲刺。

热烫的液体让已经力竭的Will不自觉地挛缩着，紧咬着体内的性器。Hannibal的体重压在他身上，他听见医生有些气息不稳地轻笑，“舍不得我？”然后黑暗侵袭了他的世界。


End file.
